


The Arranged Marriage

by TheSonofTartarus



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Arranged Marriage, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Mount Olympus (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore), Prophecy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 07:35:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 6,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29486133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSonofTartarus/pseuds/TheSonofTartarus
Summary: Percy and Artemis are married. What else do you want to know?
Relationships: Artemis/Percy Jackson
Kudos: 2





	1. Disclaimer

As many of you are well aware, this is one of Fanofthehunt's books. I do not claim that I own it. Nor am I Uncle Rick, meaning that I do not own PJO/HOO. 

Since Fanofthehunt's account got deleted , I took the liberty, and the duty, of being the saviour of all the Pertemis fans. Which means that I carefully preserved, and will be republishing several, though not all, of her books. 

So, read on, and welcome to The Arranged Marriage, by Fanofthehunt, TheSonofTartarus republished edition.


	2. No More Percabeth, No More Maiden Oaths, and Percy Becomes A God

**_Percy PoV_ **

I had asked my Wise Girl to meet me at the beach today, at 7:00 PM. I was walking down the beach, and saw Annabeth waiting for me. I sprinted down, giving her my lopsided grin. When Annabeth didn't smile back, I stopped smiling. No, something couldn't be wrong. I was going to propose. Annabeth cleared her throat, "H-hey P-Percy, I-I need to tell you something." I motioned for her to continue. "Percy, I-I have feelings for someone else. I'm sorry. You were more of something just to get over Luke. I-I never shared those feelings you had for me." I sighed, tears welling up in my eyes. Why couldn't anything ever go my way?

I nodded. "O-okay Annabeth, I hope whoever he is, he is a good man. I hope we can still be friends. And here," I said, taking out the ring I had gotten her. "I really don't have a use for it now, but I want you to have it. It took a long time to make, and I don't want it to go to waste." Annabeth nodded, a sliver of remorse displayed in her eyes.

After Annabeth nodded, I sat on the beach, looking out at the ocean, and the way the moonlight reflected off of it. My father, Poseidon, rose out of the ocean, and placing a hand on my shoulder, flashed me to Olympus. I was standing in the throne room, a few feet away from Lady Artemis. I leaned as far away as possible, so I could have a chance not to get killed. I bowed to Lord Zeus, Lady Artemis, and my father. 

Zeus cleared his throat. "I have great news. Poseidon and I have settled our feud, and to commemorate that, Perseus is to be made a god, and then the two of you will be married!" 

Lady Artemis and I's jaws dropped. "B-but father! You promised I would never have to marry. And, what-what of my oath?!" 

Zeus lifted her oath, and Lady Artemis ran out of the throne room, tears streaming down her face. After a moment of debate, I went looking for Lady Artemis, and found one of the minor gods, Eros I believe, holding a dagger and power-cancelling cuffs, creeping up behind Lady Artemis. Riptide grew to its full length, and I pointed it at the god's throat, making him flash away. I put Riptide away, and standing a good yard away, cleared my throat. "Um Lady Artemis, I know you are really strong and independent and all, but are you okay?"

Lady Artemis turned to me and spat, "No, boy, I'm not okay! My bastard father has gone back on his word, and forced me into marriage! You vile pigs care not for the hearts of women, only your personal pleasure!"

I looked Artemis in the eye, and said. "M'lady Artemis. I understand why you would think that. My first step-father was a prime example of that. But I swear on the River Styx and my life, that I will care for, protect, and love you to the best of my capabilities. I swear to always remain faithful. I have never touched another girl, except kissing my former girlfriend."

That set Artemis off again. "The nerve! You broke her heart, didn't you?"

I shook my head. "No, M'lady. I swear on the River Styx that what I say is true. I had actually gone to propose, and Annabeth broke up with me, and then Poseidon teleported me to the throne room. At least she had the decency to break off the relationship before starting with the other boy." Artemis blinked, trying to absorb what I had said, and make a comeback. 

She remained silent. We left to our respective places to sleep, each having our own opinions about the day. 

The next day I awoke, and the first thing I saw was the smiling face of my father, hovering above mine. "Get ready son! Today you become a god!" I got out of bed and changed into a dark blue tee, and black jeans, navigating my way through my father's palace to the dining hall for breakfast. 

After that Poseidon took me to the throne room, where Zeus went through all the formalities of me becoming a god. The Fates then flashed in to announce my titles. I was Perseus Jackson, Fifteenth Olympian, God of Heroes, Ice, Time, Earth, Combat, Loyalty, and Bravery. My domains were Camp Half-Blood, Camp Jupiter, and Alaska, which was no longer the land beyond the gods. My item of power was the sword that had saved my life many a time, Riptide. Lastly, my sacred animal was the Pegasus. Oh, yeah, they also added Partner of Artemis. Ya know, better for them to deal with it now. They also mentioned that the title of 'goddess of virginity' was transferred to Hestia. 

After everyone else had left, Zeus explained that it was tradition for the girl to meet the man's parents before they were married, so Artemis and I flashed outside my apartment. In silence, of course. I knocked on the door, and was met with a bloodcurdling scream. I ran through the door, and was met with a sight that made me drop to the floor as tears fell from my eyes. My mother and Paul were dead. Some monsters had finally got to them. A dagger was sticking out of Paul's temple, and there were two puncture marks on my mom's neck, her skin pale as paper. I gave them a proper burial, and flashed back to my new palace. 

Artemis flashed to the palace with me, grumbling something about boys being stupid. 

My wife-to-be, Artemis, sat down beside me, and took a deep breath. "Perseus, I realize that I haven't been as understanding as I should have been, and that you've had a tough time as of late. For that I'm sorry, and I'll try to behave better."

I turned to Artemis, and said, "Lady Artemis, I appreciate your understanding, but I understand the way you've acted towards me, and I want you to be happy. Be yourself. Don't be whatever good, behaved, bowed head, and listens to whatever the man says girl. It's not right to be treated like that, everyone is born equal." 

Artemis nodded. "Perseus, as you are now an Olympian, and my-to-be-uh, husband, you should just call me Artemis. And yes, I'll call you Percy. Now, I suggest we tell my hunters of this predicament sooner rather than later." 

I gulped, and we flashed to the Hunters' Camp.


	3. The Hunters Die, and Percy Might Not Lose His Balls, After All

**_Percy PoV_ **

Artemis cleared her throat, saying she had an announcement to make, and that it involved a male. Her Hunters snapped to attention, glaring at me. "Now girls," Artemis started, "I order you not to take action until I have completely finished my explanation. Zeus and Poseidon have ended their feud, and to commemorate it, Zeus has lifted my maiden oath, as well as arrange a marriage between Perseus and me. Neither of us can do anything in fear of bringing back the feud, and Perseus had no input as he had actually proposed to his girlfriend that night, only to be turned down. Seen as how neither of us has any interest in romantics at the moment, the Hunt can stay intact. Okay, now my explanation is finished."

Immediately after she said that, of course, a select few of the Hunters *ahem, all except Thalia, ahem* started attacking me, all of which I avoided, and they eventually tired out. 

Suddenly, there was a roar from behind me, and I turned just in time to get ploughed over by my good friend, the Minotaur. I kicked him in the jaw, uncapped Riptide, and decapitated the monster. When I had finished, an army of monsters, thousands strong, attacked. They went for me and Artemis first, using those power cancelling cuffs Hephaestus had made. I jumped back into the fray as I had done so many times during the wars, and heard a scream coming from Thalia. I ran over, destroying all the monsters in my path, and saw Thalia, laying on the ground, dead, a dagger sticking out of the side of her chest. 

Once again, everyone heard a roar, but this time, it came from me. I charged a drakon, jumping straight into its mouth, and dove through, Riptide slicing its insides and turning it to dust as I kept running, intent on killing every monster. Nobody hurts my family. I didn't realize until all the monsters were golden dust, that their roars had been intermixed with the screams of the Hunters. Not a single stood standing. There were only three alive, scratch that, one, Artemis. 

I ran over to her. "Artemis, I'm so so so sorry. If only I had been faster..."

Artemisvheld up her hand for me to stop. "I-it's fine, Perseus. The Fates decided that they would die today, a-and, so they did."

I took a dagger off an empousa, cutting the braces off me, and doing the same to Artemis. "There, they are all in the Underworld, awaiting judgement." Whispered a distraught Artemis after she clicked her fingers. I flashed us to the living room of my palace, back on Olympus, where we were cleaned, healed, and in fresh clothes. Artemis' tears, instead of barely trickling down, were now flowing freely. I wrapped her in a hug, and she stuttered, "D-don't touch me, b-boy."

I held her tighter and said, "Artemis, it's alright to depend on someone. Crying, showing grief, it doesn't mean you are weak, it means you care." Artemis hesitated, but her tried overtook her hatred of the male race, and she sobbed into my chest, eventually exhausting herself to the point where she fell asleep. I carried her to my bed, tucked her in, and left a note on the nightstand, saying-

_Hey, Artemis,_

_I hope your nap made you feel better. I truly am sorry about what happened. You shouldn't blame yourself. I'm just around the palace if you want to talk._

I was actually down in the training room, working on my archery, which had actually gotten a lot better. I was shooting eights and nines, maybe a few bullseyes. 

After, like, five more hours of practice, I was usually able to hit the bullseye. 

I heard a voice behind me. "Well, Percy, you really are full of surprises. I have heard you are the worst archer in history!"

I smiled at Artemis. "Hey, practice does help, and I thought that if I was decent at archery, you will have less reason to hate me." I stepped closer to her. "On another note, Artemis, I know what it's like to lose someone close to you. Are you okay?" Artemis shivered, and shook her head. I took off my blue hoodie, and draped it around the goddess' shoulders. 

She said, "I still don't approve of our fathers' actions, but you had no say in this either, so I guess I can't hate you for that. However; rest assured, I will find some reason to hate you."

Suddenly she fell to the floor, me catching her before she hit the ground. I pulled her back up, and our faces were mere centimetres apart. My breath tickled her face as I said, "You should rest, Artemis, you've just temporarily lost quite a bit of power." I picked Artemis up, laying her in the couch, where she promptly fell asleep. I made some popcorn, and flicked on a documentary about sharks. It was funny, cause I could understand everything the sharks were saying. 

Artemis started to stir, and I set down the popcorn, crouching done close to where her face was. "Hey sleepyhead, are you hungry?" I was answered by her stomach growling. "Alright, what will you like to eat?" 

She told me that she wanted Mac 'n Cheese, so I made a really big bowl where the macaroni was blue and silver. We shifted around for a bit, and Artemis ended up in my lap. And I had a boner, crap. Thankfully, she didn't seem to notice. I spooned a bit of food into her mouth. "I can feed myself, boy. I'm not helpless." She spat. 

I snorted and handed her the spoon. When both of us had had our fill, I whisked the bowl away, turning my attention to the beautiful silvery-eyed goddess in my lap. Artemis blushed golden, trying her best to hide it. Then I blushed golden, my boner getting even stronger, if possible. 

Aphrodite flashed into the room, wearing some very revealing clothes. 

I averted my eyes, and she bent down, her voice laced with charmspeak. "Come with me, Percy. You know you want to, come on. I can show you a great time, get rid of that pesky virginity of yours."

I continued to look away, and was about to say something, but Artemis beat me to it. "Leave, you slut. Percy clearly isn't interested, and I won't be having you corrupt the only decent man on the planet." Aphrodite huffed and flashed away. Then Artemis turned to me. "Good boy. You have yet to give me a reason to hate you, other than your gender, of course." I grinned, and Artemis kissed me on the cheek. "Now come, as much as I would like to miss it, we have to go to Hera's to get officially married."


	4. The Marriage

**_Artemis PoV_ **

Maybe, just maybe, this wouldn't be so bad after all. I explained to Percy that we would just be going to Hera's palace where she would officiate it, and Athena would be the witness. I then realized something. This would be the first time I kissed Percy on the lips. In fact, the first time I would ever place my lips on a male's. So, we flashed to Hera's palace, just wearing casual clothes, and got married. 

It went like this. Athena sat on the couch, watching, as we recited our vows. When Hera said, "You may now kiss the bride," Percy quickly leaned in and pecked me on the lips. Then Hera and Athena congratulated us and we flashed back to Percy's palace, which I found was now joined with my own. 

I turned to Percy and said, "Y'know, that was my first real kiss, and it was actually pretty decent." 

Percy shook his head, "No, that wasn't really a kiss, and if it was, it was a bad one." 

My curiosity took control of my mouth, and I asked, "Then what is a proper kiss supposed to be like?" 

Percy stepped closer, wrapping my arms around his neck as he looped his around my waist. "Like this." He tilted his face closer, and our lips connected. I felt this shock run through me, and fireworks go off in my chest. This must be what love feels like, I thought. Wait, what? Did I just think that? I mean, he’s kinda cute and all, going against the normal ways of a boy, but he is still a boy nonetheless. I shouldn’t feel this. I am Artemis, I do not get romantic feelings. 

Percy ran his tongue across my bottom lip, and I parted my lips, assuming that's what I was supposed to do. My breath hitched at the feeling of his tongue gilding around my mouth. I moaned when I felt him start to nibble on my bottom lip. When we finally pulled apart, Percy said, "Now, that, is how you kiss." Then his face turned serious, "Artemis, l have a crush on someone, they've got soft auburn hair, they're the prettiest girl in the world, they are strong and independent. And they've got the most startlingly beautiful silver eyes." 

"Oh," I said in a small voice. "Who is she?" For some reason, my heartfelt like something was squeezing it. 

He picked me up, sitting me in his lap on the couch, me squirming out of his grasp. I would not fall for this male. Percy smiled, "You, Artemis. You're strong, independent, brave, beautiful, and intelligent. You've also got auburn hair and silver eyes, as I described." Percy said it in such an innocent tone, I almost wanted to hug him. 

I got up, "So, I guess we should check around the palace, to see how things have merged." Percy nodded, taking my hand, forcing me to turn my head to hide my blush. After wandering around a bit, we ended up in the bedroom. It had blended everything in both our rooms, so everything was a mixture of blue, silver, and black. Percy walked up behind me, looping his arms around my waist again. I jumped, causing Percy to smile. 

"A bit jumpy, aren't we, Arty?" Percy whispered, sending shivers down my back. 

Aphrodite, being the little bitch she is, flashed in, nude, and waggled her ass at Percy, "Hey, handsome, come join me. I'll feel so much better than the ugly whore you've got your arms around." 

Percy, looking away, growled, "Leave Aphrodite, you are the immortal embodiment of a whore, so don't go judging people about it, especially someone who's only been with one person. And Artemis is much more beautiful than you. She has natural beauty, not having to rely on chemicals to make her look beautiful." Aphrodite screamed in frustration, tackling Percy to the floor and rubbing body against his. Percy shoved her off, grabbed her arm, flashed away, and flashed back without her. Percy barked with laughter, "I hope she likes the cold, 'cause she can't use her powers in Alaska!" I started giggling uncontrollably. Percy wrapped me in a hug, whispering, "I do believe this is where we were before that rude interruption." l shivered, Percy pulling me to the bed, engulfing us in blankets. I got this strange feeling of security and protection as the warmth reached me. The temptation to cuddle into him became increasingly hard to resist. 

Percy's face was mere inches from mine. His warm breath tickling my face, he said, "Hey Arty." 

The corners of my mouth tilted upwards, if ever so slightly. "Hey yourself, Percy. I don't know how relationships are supposed to work, so I'm not going to be the best at things. When you're this close, my skin starts tingling. When you kissed me earlier, it felt like fireworks were going off in my chest. When you said you had a crush on someone, my heart felt like it was getting squeezed. What does that mean?“ 

Percy pecked me on the lips, smiling. “It means you feel love, Arty. And, I don't mind your lack of knowledge in relationships, I think it's adorable." I blushed at the compliment, and Percy whispered, "You look adorable when you do that too." Eventually, I fell asleep from the feeling of warmth and home.


	5. Percy and Artemis can Sing

**_Artemis PoV_ **

When I awoke, Percy was gone. For a minute, my heart felt like it was going to explode, but then I heard a voice. It was magical and enchanting, opposite of Apollo's. I walked toward the source, and found Percy looking out the window, strumming a guitar, singing a song I recognized as Sun is Shining by Axwell/\Ingrosso.

My jaw dropped. I hadn't known Percy had such a voice. Percy turned, saw my expression, and smiled. He pulled me into his lap and started strumming the tune to one of my favourite songs. Most Girls by Hailee Steinfeld. 

I hadn't noticed I was singing until Percy stopped playing his guitar, and kissed me on the cheek, saying, "Artemis, you should have the domain of music, not Apollo." 

I rested my head on his shoulder, my hatred for him because of his gender leaving me. "I could say the same to you, Percy." I sighed, "When I woke up and you weren't there, I, I thought you had, had-" 

I was cut off by Percy wrapping me in a hug, saying, "I would never leave you by my own will, Arty, I swear on the River Styx." A faint smile crossed my lips as Percy picked me up, carrying me back to the bed. He tucked us back into the bed, "It's still pretty early, Moonbeam, we should go back to sleep." I smiled. Being married to Percy really wasn't that bad, to be honest. Though, father will be expecting some grandchildren from me soon.......


	6. Annabitch, Aphrobitch, and Erobastard

**_Artemis PoV_ **

When I awoke, the first thing I heard was the booming voice of my father, "Ah, good, my grandchildren are being conceived! I say they should be named Skylar or Bolt!" 

Percy and I blushed gold. "Father!" I squealed, "We did nothing of the sort, just sleeping! And if any children are to be had, Percy and I will come up with their names!" Zeus snorted and flashed away, leaving a scorch mark on the carpet that Percy fixed. 

My husband leaned over, kissing me on the cheek. "What would you like for breakfast, love?" 

I turned bright gold at his nickname. "Uh...ah, um, surprise me, Kelp Head." Percy smiled, pulling me into his lap. 

"Can I kiss you?" he suddenly asked. I nodded, not having paid attention to what he had just asked. Percy pressed his lips against my own, my arms and legs wrapping around his neck and waist. I slid my tongue against his mouth, him parting his lips as our tongues battled for dominance. Eventually, I won, exploring his mouth. Percy started nibbling on my lip, causing me to moan. When we finally broke apart, I said breathlessly, "I think I could get used to this." 

Percy smiled, pulling me over to the dining table. He pulled out a chair for me, sitting down in the chair next to mine, and snapping his fingers. A breakfast banquet appeared on the table, making my mouth water. Percy loaded his plate, stuffing his chiselled face with food. I did the same, in a more proper manner of course. When we were finished with our breakfast, Percy whisked away the dishes, pulling me closer as he whispered, "I wanna show you something, Moonbeam." I nodded, flashing into jeans, a t-shirt, and sneakers, as Percy did the same while he grabbed my hand, flashing us away. 

We appeared in a clearing. It was secluded, so others didn't know it was there, and it had a magnificent view of the entire camp, ocean, and skyline. I gasped at its beauty, and Percy squeezed my hand. "Do you not like it, love? We can leave if you want." Percy pressed his lips against my forehead. 

I laughed softly, kissing him on the lips. "It's incredible, Percy. You can see everything from here." Percy smiled, and we then saw a commotion near the borders. 

Flashing to the problem, Percy quickly dispatched the problem, and turned to me, only to be tackled by his ex-girlfriend, Annabeth. "Percy, I thought about my decision, and I realize it was the wrong one. I kept the ring, and I do love you. So, I was thinking-" 

I was about to cut off the girl, but my husband beat me to it. "Annabeth, that's not a possibility. My hand in marriage was a one time offer, and since you turned it down, has been taken up by another. I am a married man, and I shall not participate in any romantic activities with anyone   
other than my wife."

Annabeth was about to say something, but was cut off by Nico running up to him, shouting, "Percy! Don't listen to her! Annabeth only wants to become immortal and powerful, she doesn't love you!" Percy smiled and thanked Nico, bidding him goodbye before flashing us back to our temple. 

Suddenly, Percy cupped my cheek, kissing me hard on the lips. It was a kiss filled with passion and love, leaving me breathless when he pulled away. I smiled lazily at him, enjoying his warm embrace. "Shall we try that again, Arty?" I nodded, and Percy flashed us back to the secluded spot he had shown me earlier. 

Something shiny descended from the sky, and we approached it, our minds numbed from the kiss we had shared just moments ago. Several golden wires trapped us, Aphrodite and Eros chuckling as they flashed in. They grabbed us by the shoulders, flashing us to what I'm sure was one of the rooms in Aphrodite's palace. Cuffing me to a wall, Eros grabbed my clothes, tearing them off, and started touching me in ways that I might've just barely not exploded at Percy for doing. The vile excuse for a god started licking my privates, and I started screaming profanities. 

Eros slapped me, in an attempt to shut me up, causing me to scream more. Eros struck me again and again as he did despicable things to my body. Eventually, though still struggling, I had been gagged and blindfolded. Suddenly, it stopped. I was uncuffed from the wall, and engulfed in strong arms as my blindfold and gag were removed.


	7. Amnesiac

**_Artemis PoV_ **

I saw the loving eyes of my husband filled with concern, and somehow knew I was safe. I closed my eyes, allowing Percy to clean me. I felt him cradling my body muttering his apologies, and how stupid he was. I opened my eyes, leaning into my lover's chest. "Are you alright, Artemis?" 

I nodded. Percy hadn't called me by my full name in what seemed like forever, always some strangely endearing nickname. "I'm fine, Percy. Thank you for saving me." 

Percy held me tighter, laying down on the bed. "I will always protect you, love. Forever and ever, I will always be by your side. I will never leave you." I pressed my face into the crook of his neck, falling asleep in my lover's arms. 

I was awoken by Percy's lips on my own. I stretched, my first mistake. Percy had somehow figured that l was ticklish. Using one hand to hold my arms above my head, my lover used the other to tickle my sides. My laughter transformed into a moan when his hand brushed over my breast. Percy released my hand, apologizing profusely. I took his hand, guiding it back to my breast. Bringing his lips to my own, my arms wrapped around his neck as his hands roamed my body. When we stopped, Percy started nuzzling my neck. I was finally able to gasp out, "Best. Wake up call. Ever." My husband gave me that endearing smile of his, kissing my neck. 

We went for a walk outside, and were met with a large explosion. Percy shielded my body with his own, so I was unscathed. But Percy was a different story. 

He was covered in cuts and scrapes, shrapnel embedding itself in his skin. He was also unconscious. l flashed him to my brother's temple. Apollo did his magic, saying that he was free to go, and needed rest. I flashed us back to the bed, curling into him, pulling the covers over us. 

When I awoke, it was of my own accord, and not Percy's. Though, he was awake. I kissed him passionately, though he remained unresponsive. I pulled away, figuring something was wrong. "Percy, what's wrong?" 

Percy gulped, "W-who's Percy? A-and where am I? Who am I? What's going on? Who are you?" 

My heart was being squeezed again. No, my Percy couldn't have amnesia. "You're Percy. You're on Olympus, in our palace. I'm Artemis, your wife. There was an explosion, and you got amnesia." 

"Oh." was the only thing he said. I sighed, looking past him, at his guitar. I felt his hand atop my own. "Don't worry, Artemis, I'm sure we can get rid of this amnesia. Besides, I would like to get to know them, pretty lady, I fell in love with. I'm pretty sure that doing normal tasks would jog my memory." 

I blushed, and said, "Well, you play the guitar." Percy nodded, pulling me into his lap so I was leaning against him as he strummed his guitar absentmindedly. His strums started to gain a form, and he started singing. 

At the end of his performance, he kissed me on the cheek, "Well, that was weird, Moonbeam, but I remember you." I smiled, and he continued, setting down his guitar. "Now, I do believe I owe you a kiss." With that, he captured my lips in his own, filling the kiss with passion and love.


	8. Going to the Movies

**_Percy PoV_ **

Life is good. Artemis is safe, the world isn't facing impending doom, and Artemis and I are happy. I rested my chin on her shoulder as she looked onward, staring off into space. "Hey, Arty, l was wondering if you wanted to go out to the movies?" Artemis nodded, turning to peck me on the cheek. We got off the bed, changing into casual attire. 

Rubbing the ring on her finger, Artemis mumbled, "At first, I hated the idea of being married to you. Now, I love you, and I couldn't be happier to have you by my side." 

We flashed to the movie theatre, browsing the options. She stopped to look at the poster for IT, and I told her there were better options, which just made her more adamant about going to see it. "Two tickets for the IT showing at 4:30 please, and a mixed popcorn with two drinks. Thanks." I said to the cashier, who was checking out my wife. I paid, he handed me the stuff, then I glared at him and we walked away. 

Let's just say, by the end of the movie, Artemis was squeezing my hand so tight that I felt like it was broken, and she was wishing she'd just picked a different movie. I flashed us back home, where we watched RED 2, making Artemis completely forget about Georgie's death. We went to bed, nothing important really happening over the weeks to come. 

One day, Artemis's hand brushed over my crotch as she reached for a book, and she stopped reaching for the book on the nightstand, instead shifting so she lay on top of me. Crap, she noticed my boner. Her hands travelled under my shirt, my boner snapping into further attention. I flipped us, kissing her hard on the lips. When we broke apart, she flipped us so she was straddling me. "Percy, I want-No, I need you. Now." She tugged both of our shirts off before I pressed my lips back onto hers. 

My mouth travelled down her neck, making her moan as my hands crept up her back, unclasping her bra. Artemis snapped her fingers, making our pants move from our legs to the floor. I kissed her on the lips, "Are you absolutely sure you want this, Moonbeam? I wanna make sure you're ready." Artemis nodded, sliding down and pulling off my boxers. She started sucking me off, much to my pleasure. She pulled away just as I came, resulting in her breasts and face getting covered in the stuff. 

I crawled over her in a push-up position, kissing her before moving further downward, pulling off her underwear with my teeth. "P-Percy," she gasped as her feminine areas were revealed and my breath bears down upon it. I blew into her again, making her thighs quiver. I stuck my tongue into her, earning a loud gasp and moan. Shortly, I heard her scream with pleasure, and tasted her cum stream into my mouth. I shifted so we were face to face, Artemis panting with a dazed expression across her face. 

Artemis kissed me, and I returned with passion. My hands started playing with her breasts, causing her to moan more. I felt heat start to emit from between her legs and traced my fingers along her body. "Percy, stop teasing," I smirked and slid my middle finger inside of her, causing her to gasp. She shifted so she was blowing me while I played with her feminine areas. She moaned onto my dick, sending me to the edge as I ate her out while simultaneously pumping two fingers inside of her. She shifted so she was straddling me, and I released, my cum shooting all over her face and breasts. Artemis hovered over me, loosening her grip, dropping on top of me. "PEERRRCCCCYYYYY!" She screamed in pain/pleasure. I started pumping in and out of her, fondling her breasts as her walls clamped around my dick. She came hard, and did so several times since I'd found her sweet spot. I came into her, and we fell asleep shortly after I'd pulled out. 

The next morning, when I awoke, I realized where my dick was, and it almost immediately started to harden, only quickening when my Artemis woke up, shifting around. "D'you wanna solve that problem you've got at the moment?" She teased. Artemis pushed backwards, me holding her hips as she bucked, gasping at the feeling of me inside her again. Artemis got into a doggy style position, and I slammed into her, causing Artemis to yell out in pleasure. When we were finished, Artemis went to stand up, and fell down, 

"Gods, Percy. My legs are so sore!" 

"I can help with that." I laid her on the bed, massaging her thighs as my mouth played with her breast. Artemis was moaning and gasping as I pumped my fingers in and out of her. "Well, not really, but it made you feel good," I smirked, picking Artemis up, and carrying her to the shower. After bathing and clothing, I carried her to breakfast, and the rest of our day was pretty mellow, just being lazy and watching TV. 

About 2 weeks later, Artemis walked up to me, sitting in my lap. "Hey, Percy, you always wanted a child, right?" I nodded, wondering where the conversation was going. "Good, 'cause, I, I'm pregnant." 

My eyes bulged. "Really? That's great! I mean, I've been told being pregnant sucks, but, having a baby! We'll be parents!" 

Artemis laughed at my antics, kissing me on the cheek. "It's good to see you're excited, Percy. I had this bad feeling you didn't want them." 

**_Artemis PoV_ **

Percy frowned, pulling me into his heartwarming embrace. "Don't ever think like that, Arty. I will always stay with you. We're a family." I kissed him, my arms going around his neck as his hands roamed my body. I moaned. I'm near a hundred percent certain the child will have siblings. 

I was right.


	9. Epilogue

**_Percy PoV_ **

Artemis was curled up in my arms, her face buried in the crook of my neck as she slept. Stroking her auburn hair, I rested my head on the pillow, closing my eyes, and drifting off to sleep. 

When I woke up, Artemis was still sleeping, to which I smiled. A few peaceful minutes later, her eyelids started fluttering. Cupping her face, I brushed her cheek with my thumb as I kissed her. It was a soft kiss, with love, comfort, and passion. When I pulled back, Artemis smiled lazily. "Good morning, love. Sleep well?" 

Artemis sat up in my lap, nodding, "Yes, Kelp Head, I had a great sleep. You make a very comfortable pillow." Her stomach growled, "I want silver pancakes, with nectar infused syrup." I chuckled. So the pregnancy cravings have begun. I sat up, summoning some pancakes. Quickly eating some, Artemis got a bit of syrup on her neck. After finishing the pancakes, I flashed the tray away. 

"You've got a little syrup there, Arty," I whispered before attacking her neck. Artemis gasped at the sudden feeling of my mouth on her neck. A few hours later, our clothes were on the floor, and we were moaning messes. 

Her thighs trembled from exhaustion, but she gasped, "M-more, Percy." I sat her on my dick, making her scream my name in ecstasy as she drenched the sheets in cum. 

Pulling out, I kissed her on the forehead. "I love you more than you could ever know, Artemis." After cleaning and dressing us, I lay under the sheets with Artemis, my arms around her stomach as she spooned me. 

The next morning, I was awoken by familiar lips. Artemis's lips. Wrapping her in a bear hug, I nuzzled Artemis's neck. "Good morning to you too, Arty." My love smiled, doing that cute yawn-stretch of hers. The best thing about it, her sides were exposed, perfect for tickling. I showed no mercy. 

Rolling over, Artemis said, "Percy, you're the best thing that ever happened to me." 

A smile graced my lips, "You're the light of my life, Artemis. I love you with all my heart." 

**_Third PoV_ **

And they lived happily ever after ......


	10. My Other Works

Here are the other works by me, TheSonofTartarus. Never forget to vote, comment, and follow. 

1\. Olympian Transformer  
2\. The Sea's Serpent  
3\. Percy Jackson the God  
4\. The Date  
5\. The Arranged Marriage  
6\. Let Them Think That  
7\. Just Friends  
8\. Random Percy Jackson One-Shot Shit  
9\. A Hero Enslaved  
10\. Banished  
11\. Pertemis One-Shots  
12\. The Moon's Lover  
13\. Vengeance  
14\. Acceptance  
15\. Isolation  
16\. Her Touch  
17\. When the Moon Got Amnesia


End file.
